The Third Powers
by Fire-Magic
Summary: This is a storey of when Piper, Paige and Pheobe each recieve a third power and How they get a long with them. First Fan fiction Please Review! *Chapter 2 + 3 up*
1. The 3 Gifts

The third powers  
  
Charmed  
  
Paige was looking through the book of Shadows, this was nothing new although she had been a witch for well over a year, and every aspect of it still fascinated her. She knew the book from front cover to back. It was a quiet evening Piper and Leo were down stairs and Phoebe had gone out for a walk so Paige in the attic on her own. Paige noticed something, a new page, In italic writing along the top it had The Third Powers, below this there was a picture of Piper, Phoebe and below that there was one of herself. Next to each picture was a short paragraph and two bullet points. It had a description of each sister strong and week points and the powers each had. In writing at the bottom there was writing, the third powers. Transfiguration, Mind Reading and Deflection. Paige was shocked, they were going to get new powers!!! She ran downstairs.  
  
"Piper, Piper quick we are going to get new powers, Piper!" Piper was quite startled, "What slow down Paige wait what's wrong?"  
  
Paige couldn't say anything the prospect of a new power had silenced her. She just pointed at the book; both Piper and Leo looked hard.  
  
"Dammit, we're getting new powers!" Piper yelled. " I don't want anymore". "Don't worry honey, it will be easier this time, I am sure", Leo said trying to comfort her. As much as she loved Leo, but it wasn't going to help. Flashbacks of when she got the ability to blow thing up came rushing back to her. Then when she blew things up instead of freezing them. It was too hard she wasn't going to cope with this, having to live the nightmare all over again.  
  
*Phoebe walks in* "What's wrong with Piper?" Phoebe asked Paige. "Oh you'll be glad, we're getting a new power each!" Paige told Phoebe. "WOW, what ones are we getting?" Paige pointed to the book Phoebe read the new page. Wow, new powers she thought to herself.  
  
"What do you bet that I get the Mind Reading power", Phoebe groaned. She felt she had always got the short end of the stick when it came to witchcraft. Premonition and levitation were all well and good but sometimes she craved for a bit of firepower. "Well when are we receiving these powers then", Phoebe asked?  
  
Leo left and orbed up to the elders for more answers. He was a bit annoyed that they were going to give his poor wife another power, despite what she went through last time and the fact she was expecting. Piper paced up and down as she waited for Leo to return. "Can't you stop pacing you are driving us nuts", Paige yelled at Piper. "Relax Piper, Blowing things up is not on this list, the worst you could do is turn yourself in to something and not be able to turn back".  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to relax with a prospect like that!!!" Piper bellowed. Leo was just orbing back in. "Well your all getting your new powers soon". "How soon?" enquired Piper. "Um.tonight" Leo answered in a small voice.  
  
Piper did not like the sound of this, She started on about time and how was she suppose to prepare. Phoebe and Paige were deep in thought of what powers they wanted. Phoebe decided deflection would be nice. It was a very strong power and would help her with Cole problems. Paige also thought that one would be nice no more having to orb away from trouble having to run. " What power would you like Piper?" Piper stopped pacing, she stood and thought for a moment, "dunno maybe a passive power would be nice?" she thought, "I wouldn't be blowing things up and a risk to society with a passive power". She was buried deep in thought.  
  
She didn't notice the demon appear in front of them. He fired a fireball at Piper, "Piper" yelled Paige jumped across pushing Piper put of the way, but taking the fireball to herself. Phoebe heard the crooked blood red Demon say something , I must have that Baby dead.  
  
"Piper he wants your baby dead!!" She called out to her sister. The Demon looked at Phoebe very startled, "How did you know I wanted her baby dead?" Phoebe knew she shouldn't really be sarcastic towards Demons but she couldn't help it what a stupid question.  
  
"Um maybe its because you just said that". The Demons Fangs now very visible a long with the evil glint in his eyes turned to phoebe. "How dare you mock me!" He sent a huge flaming fireball towards her. She levitated up; still she was badly burned by it though. He refocused his attention back to Piper. He conjured up a huge red fire ball. Aimed it for Piper and let it go. It hurtled towards her so fast she couldn't do anything. In a vain attempt to survive she threw her hands up over her head, much like Paige does when she is orbing. To every ones surprise it bounced back off her and hit the Demon squarely in the chest. With Screams he was sent back to Hell, in a thousand flames. "Leo", people called inbetween screams. "Leo". In a stream of blue light he landed. He turned to Paige who was in agony from saving Piper. "Piper, Piper", Phoebe nudged her a bit. "You deflected, it's your new power". Piper looked up, it was all clear. She had she had a new power and it actually helped her. "Hey Phebs", Paige whispered, "How did you know the Demon wanted Pipers baby?"  
  
"For the last time, he said it". "No he didn't", Piper butted in. Leo stood up now that everyone was healed; "Well it sounds like you got the mind reading power Phoebe". "Lucky me", Phoebe replied in a sarcastic sort of tone. Ungrateful cow, thought Paige. "Hey Paige don't talk about me like that". "I didn't say anything", Paige replied defensively. Phoebe thought that maybe this power wasn't going to be so bad after all. She would now know what her sisters were up to. She could know what the whole city was doing if she wanted. "Hey", Paige chirped. "I must have transfiguration then". 


	2. Paiges Power Problem

Paige was sitting on her own in the attic, Phoebe and Piper had a grasp on their new powers, and she wanted to know how to use hers. "How am I spouse to do this again Leo?"  
  
"Ok, try this shut your eyes and say a name of a object". "Dog".  
  
She opened her eyes again, looked down at her arms, she was still Paige, "Dammit Leo, when am I going to be able to get this right!!" Piper had I smile on her face that said, now you know what I went through  
  
"Piper", that's not kind!" snapped phoebe. "What, I didn't say nothing", Piper squeaked. "Well. you was thinking it don't deny it". Phoebe although she wouldn't admit it really liked this new power, even though it was passive. She felt it would really be useful next time they found an innocent.  
  
"Dog". Paige went up in a stream of blue and white light like she did when she was orbing, then she came down smaller than her height and the light took the shape of a dog. She then appeared, she was a collie dog except for one thing. She looked down to her feet and round to her tail. She lifted her head up, "Hey you guys, I did it". They all were in hysterics; Phoebe was nearly in tears. "What? Whats wrong? This isn't funny tell me!" Piper walked across the room and fetched a mirror; she brought it over to Paige and held it in front of her face. "Woah! I guess I made a mess of that". For she still had her own face, "Its so hard!" Piper had that smile again but dared not think anything with Phoebe standing next her. "Me again", Paige said with disappointment in her voice. She orbed up again and returned to her human self. "Don't worry about it Paige", Piper said trying to comfort her. "We have all been there, new powers are difficult to master, but it's worth the work".  
  
Paige felt slightly better now; Pipers words had been of use. Leo had all ready told her Transfiguration was a difficult and complex power to master. "Oh I am gonna be late for work, Bye Piper, Paige and my favourite little niece", Phoebe said as she grabbed her coat and shot out of the door. Before Piper and Paige had a chance to say goodbye. * Phoebes work* Phoebe was answering letters from people who had problems, they seemed quite small compared to Demons and Warlocks, if Phoebe was a regular person she thought that these problems would probably seem a worry to her. *Phoebes boss walks in* "You nearly done yet".  
  
"Nearly just got few more to type" Phoebe replied in the nicest voice possible. "Good keep them coming". You're an excellent moneymaker for me "Excuse me", Phoebe enquired. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing", Elise replied. If only she knew, that she was worth twice what we pay her Phoebe had now cottoned on to this and found all the things Elise and her colleges had to say were very interesting. For a start she didn't know she was a," Sad Cow with no life of her own so she just fixed everyone else's problems". Though that didn't seem so bad when she got a nice big pay rise after she said she was going to leave.  
  
*Premonition*  
  
Paige sitting at home transfigured in to a dog. Demon appeared, He held his hand over Paige's head ready to attack, at which point Piper burst in she lifted her hands up to blow him to smithereens when she was ambushed by a second who came from the side of her, Who released Lighting darts from his hands she raised a arm to protect herself she evaded some of it but still got hit pretty bad. Then Demons took Paige and left.  
  
*End of premonition*  
  
Phoebe reached for her mobile and dialled the manor. "Dammit", no one picked up, she had a dark feeling she was too late. She raced in the drive and jumped out of the car. Raced up the stairs, just to watch the Demons carry of with Paige. They looked at her and exited in a puff of smoke. She saw Pipers unconscious body lay sprawled across the floor. "Leo!!! Leo where are you!!!" She tried to wake Piper up, but it wasn't working. "What is the point of premonitions if I can't bloody well respond to them in time"."Leo get you freaking Whitlighter self down here now, unless you want your wife to die!!!". No sooner said then done. He was standing over her, his warm yellow glow reviving her.  
  
"errrrr I have a headache, what happened. Oh wait where is Paige!!!" Piper now remembering what had happened. "The Demons took her", replied Phoebe. "I remember, the same ones who attacked me"  
  
After they gave Leo a description and he had left to orb up to the elders. They Got the Book of Shadows, started looking for the Demons who kidnapped their sister. "Do you think she's alive Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes course she is, they would have tried and killed her on the spot if she was wanted dead". "Like they did you". She gave Piper a large faked smile. Good thing she can't read my mind she thought as she and Piper frantically searched through pages. 


	3. The Truth Reaveleved

"Where am I Paige", said to herself as she came round.  
  
She looked down she was in a cage and still a dog. "Me again", she went up in blue and white and came back to herself. She looked out of the cage, her memory now returning to her. The two Demons walked over to her. "So your finally awake then".  
  
"Good to see, if you never came round we wouldn't be able to show you our ways". The Demon spoke slyly to her in a clam fashion.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your ways, I will never join you, never!"  
  
The two Demons outlines turned to scarlet and changed shapes, they changed, shrunk and became slimmer. They were two women. One had straight blond hair and was average build, the other curly light brown hair.  
  
"Your shape shifters", Paige yelled.  
  
The Two women ignored her. "Gosh demons are so hard to transfigure in two".  
  
Paige sat and listened quietly. "Tell me about it, it really takes it out of you, Transfiguration is such a difficult power to master". She stretched to get out cramps.  
  
"By the way honey, were not shapeshifters, we're Witches", one of them said to Paige.  
  
"We have one of your powers, Transfiguration, I am Leanne she is Laura, We have had another fellow witch prophesised to us, with the same power as us. It is said we will be invincible".  
  
Paige thought for a moment, she didn't understand. She had two sisters and they were prophesised to be the most powerful witches too ever exist. She did not believe these witches they were up to no good.  
  
"As much as I would like to stay with you guys and learn your "ways" I have to go see ya". She turned into a orb and went to the bars of the cage. A belt of lightning came out zapped her and she fell onto the floor.  
  
"Magic proof cage, sorry!" "What do you want with me!" Paige said feeling very frustrated. "We have already told you, To for fill the prophesise", Leanne replied.  
  
*Back at the manor*  
  
Leo orbed back in.  
  
"What was taking so long", asked Piper who was very tense. "We have found nothing in the freakin book!" "Well we know who, but that's it, the reason you couldn't find them in the book of shadows is because they are Witches".  
  
"They're what!?" Piper exclaimed  
  
Leo sat her down and explained to her that they were once very powerful witches, there had been three of them, they were not that different to the Charmed ones. Each one could transfigure herself and had another power, lightning darts, wind and ice breath. They had done a lot of good and saved many innocents. One day it all went horribly wrong, They were fighting a very powerful Demon; they had brought him down and were planning to vanquish him. When Leanne had an asthma attack, the other sisters went to check on her when; the Demon came to and sent a fully charged energy ball in to Lisa, the youngest sister. He just shimmered out then.  
  
They were devesated, the sorrow and anguish had built up to a point where they no longer cared whether they lived or died. This was when they were turned to evil. He walked over to the Book of Shadows and flicked through the pages. "By.are here it is".  
  
Ramuthanter  
  
Has the ability to turn Witches to the Dark side, He can take the most powerful of Witches. He Feeds of the sorrow of loss. He only attacks Witches suffering from loss and in a lot of pain, He manipulates their minds to believe that good Is the cause of their loss. Turing them evil. He Has no known vanquish, it is said though if his Victims are turned back to good he will be weakened Enough to be destroyed by a simply spell. His victims Explode when the pain is too much for them to bear.  
  
Piper's eyes were watering. "Its just like what we went through losing Prue, then to have all that pain used against you." She turned to Phoebe. "Just imagine what this must be like for them".  
  
She wiped all the tears from her eyes, "We will rescue them all, even Paige, then we will help them move on".  
  
"You said it sis"; Phoebe gave her a comforting hug. "You said it".  
  
*Paige's cage*  
  
"You haven't met our friend yet have you, partner?" Laura asked Paige. "Don't call me Partner!!!"  
  
"Hello Paige, my pet", said a cold chilling voice, that ran straight down Paige's spine. "I am Ramuthanter, I will be your boss, Leanne and Laura are just my helpers". "I will never betray my craft", Paige said, looking in to the demons eyes not backing down. "Oh she's a fighter", he approached the cage and lightly put his hand on Paige's face. She swiped it off with out a second thought. He turned and walked away, "You will come round my dear, you will come round".  
  
He went into another room, closed his eyes. Out of his head appeared a black irregular shape he flew out of the room heading for Paige, it dived into the cage and entered insides Paige's head. Flicking through her memories looking for anything she felt responsible for, anything she had done that hurt someone. Her parents had died in a crash after they had been to a meeting with her teachers about her poor behaviour. Dam she had already resolved these issues with help from the whitelighter. Nothing! Nothing else of use. "Well I'll just have to do this the hard way then", His cold voice hallowed through the rooms. "Laura, Leanne will you come here please?"  
  
"Paige hasn't done anything to feel guilt from, we are going to have to win her trust another way. Her Transfiguration power frustrates her greatly. What has to be done is."  
  
He told them that they had to win Paige's trust, by helping her with her power and trick her in to committing wrong, so he had something to guilt her with. Then crush her from there, putting an end to the Charmed ones once in for all. 


End file.
